The present invention generally relates to a writing instrument. More specifically, the present invention relates to a refill for a writing instrument, namely an adaptable refill having a plurality of interchangeable components. The components are arrangeable in various configurations to fit any one of a plurality of writing instruments. In addition, the present invention provides a method for refilling any one of a plurality of writing instruments using the adaptable refill.
It is, of course, generally known to provide a writing instrument, such as a pen, for use in transcribing information or the like. Many types of pens exist such as ballpoint, roller ball, pressurized ballpoints, gel ink and the like. Typically, pens are constructed such that when ink from the pen is depleted, a refill within the body of the pen may be removed and replaced with a substitute refill. However, pens and their refills are produced by many different manufacturers. Typically, a specific pen requires a specific refill. Therefore, only the refill which is manufactured by the specific pen manufacturer fits the pen for which the refill is intended.
As a result, consumer confusion often exists when purchasing refills to determine which refill fits in the pen that the consumer originally purchased. Often, a consumer is not carrying the pen requiring the refill when purchase of a refill becomes necessary. The manufacturer of the refill may, therefore, not be known by the consumer, and often, the incorrect refill is purchased.
A need, therefore, exists for an adaptable refill that may be implemented in various types of writing instruments regardless of their manufacturers. In addition, a need exists for a collection of writing instruments, such as pens, capable of incorporating the adaptable refill as well as a method for refilling a writing instrument without regard to its manufacturer using the adaptable refill.